It's Gonna Be Love
by iceprincess954
Summary: They stayed like that for a while, dancing slowly, in the middle of the night, in the pouring rain. Slightly edited.


A/N: Song is It's Gonna Be Love by Mandy Moore.

_Time I've been patient for so long__  
__How can I pretend to be so strong?__  
__Looking at you baby__  
__Feeling it too baby__  
__If I'm asking you to hold me tight __  
__then it's gonna be all right___

_It's gonna be love__  
__It's gonna be great __  
__It's gonna be more then I can take__  
__It's gonna be free__  
__It's gonna be real__  
__It's gonna change everything I feel __  
__It's gonna be sad __  
__It's gonna be true__  
__It's gonna be me baby__  
__It's gonna be you baby__  
__It's gonna be...Its gonna be Love___

_Time am I restless or a fool?__  
__How can you pretend to be so cruel?__  
__Maybe it's me baby__  
__Maybe it's true baby__  
__Maybe it's everything we're dreaming of__  
__We waited long enough_

Logan and Rory were still in the Branford Dining Hall. It was 1 am according to Logan's watch. They had talked all night, while sharing ice cream and coco puffs. They were just finishing up. 

"Here, let me take that" Logan said as he reached for Rory's bowl.

He picked up her bowl of coco puffs and ice cream, his bowl, and their two spoons. He quickly disappeared around the back and put the bowls in the dining hall sink. He reappeared a minute later.

"Well, I think you may be onto something with the cereal and ice cream combo," he said to Rory with a smile. 

"It wasn't one of the Gilmore inventions but, we love it just it the same" Rory replied with a wink.

"Well let's head back" Logan said as he offered his hand to help her up from where she was still sitting.

"Let's" and with that she took his hand and they walked out of the dining hall at 1:30 in the morning.

They got outside and it was pouring, Logan quickly locked up the dining hall. By the time he turned around Rory was standing out in rain, getting completely soaked.

"You're going to get sick"

"Oh come on, its fun" she grabbed his hand and dragged him out into the rain.

They stood for a few minutes, getting wet in the rain before Logan turned to Rory. He gave her a smile she had never seen before, it was filled with affection and it surprised her, she smiled back. Little did she know that Logan saw the same devotion and affection in her smile.

"Dance with me?" he quietly asked.

She extended her hand as an answer. He started out trying to teach her some form of the Waltz but quickly gave up and they settled for slowly swaying. He started to laugh softly.

"What?"

"This is all just a little odd. Don't you think? I mean we are dancing in the pouring rain, at like 2 in the morning, on the Yale campus outside of the dining hall that we broke into to eat ice cream" he smiled.

"Yeah, it kinda is odd" she smirked.

"But you know what?"

"What?"

"It's great"

His sincerity surprised her. She gave him an amazing smile as her blue eyes locked with his caramel brown ones.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it"

They fell silent and went back to dancing in the rain. They swayed softly, even though there was no music. Rory laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

_Its gonna be love__  
__It's gonna be great __  
__It's gonna be more then I can take__  
__It's gonna be free__  
__It's gonna be real__  
__It's gonna change everything I feel __  
__It's gonna be sad __  
__It's gonna be true__  
__It's gonna be your the one to do_

They were lost in each other. They stayed like that for a while, dancing slowly, in the middle of the night, in the pouring rain. Rory slowly lifted her head and looked into Logan's eyes. She smiled. She whispered in his ear. 

"It's gonna be love"

_Its gonna be love__  
__It's gonna be great __  
__It's gonna be more then I can take__  
__It's gonna be free__  
__It's gonna be real__  
__It's gonna change everything I feel __  
__It's gonna be sad __  
__It's gonna be true__  
__It's gonna be your the one to do__  
__It's gonna be hard__  
__It's gonna be tough__  
__It's gonna be more then just enough__  
__It's gonna be love___

_It's gonna be love_


End file.
